<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can you find the cabin in the woods by CountessKlair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872868">can you find the cabin in the woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessKlair/pseuds/CountessKlair'>CountessKlair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam du Mortain Has a Big Dick, Adam du Mortain Talks About His Feelings, All Male Unit Bravo, Blow Jobs, Cabin Fic, Consent is Sexy, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hunt Gone Wrong, M/M, Minor Angst, Minor Violence, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Mentioned But Not Used, i wrote this while thinking about how much i wish book two was out, probably somewhere after book two and maybe after book three, very light dom/sub feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessKlair/pseuds/CountessKlair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unit Bravo and Detective Will Kingston are sent to Transylvania for a mission that's supposed to only be an observe and report. But, like many of the missions they've done together, it goes wrong, and Will and Adam find themselves on the run from the creatures they were observing. Lost in the woods, they stumble upon a cabin in which to spend the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Detective/Adam du Mortain, Male Detective/Adam du Mortain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>can you find the cabin in the woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>as usual i'm sorry but this is first person POV because i cant do anything else i get confused</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will POV</p><hr/><p>Nate smiled at me over the boxes in the cramped excuse of an office. “Don’t worry, Will, it’s only a little recon. You and Adam should be more than capable of accomplishing the mission on your own.”</p><p>I manfully resisted the urge to roll my eyes and remind him how many times something had gone wrong on a mission that was ‘only’ a minor thing.</p><p>“And,” Felix added without lifting a finger to help Nate, Adam, Mason and myself shuffle around boxes in a fruitless attempt to clear out some walking space, “you’ve got that new scent neutralizer the Agency gave you, so you should be good. Hopefully. Maybe.”</p><p>“Meanwhile,” Mason grumbled, “we’ll be here going through all of...” he trailed off to wave a disgusted hand over the boxes upon boxes upon even more boxes piled in the ramshackle, Agency commandeered office. </p><p>The very second the five of us had arrived in Transylvania, we’d gotten a message from my mother that she’d found a makeshift office for us, and had filled it with the essentials. It wasn’t much to look at inside or out, but that was sort of the point: to stay below the radar. We were just there to see if the intel that one of the supernaturals on the Agency’s most wanted list was here checked out. Not to engage.</p><p>Felix pouted slightly. “Adam and Will always get to have all the fun.”</p><p>I tried not to smile at him. “You just don’t want to do paperwork.”</p><p>“Paper cuts <em>hurt</em>, ok?”</p><p>Adam rolled his eyes and pushed away from the window. “If all of you are quite finished, the detective and I should be on our way.”</p><p>I tried to ignore the slightly sour effect him referring to me as ‘detective’ caused. We were professionals, of course, working together in a professional environment. Professionally. Of course he would call me by my title and not anything as mundane as my first name. It shouldn’t bother me at all that he didn’t call me Will, no matter where, or rather what, we were. </p><p>I carefully stepped around the stacked boxes. “Alright. I’ve got my go-bag in the rental. Who’s got the keys?”</p><p>All four of them went silent. </p><p>“No,” Mason quipped, smirking. </p><p>I blinked. “No what?”</p><p>Nate chewed on his lip. “Will, it’s nothing personal of course, but you are not exactly the best driver. And since we’re not in America...”</p><p>Felix finished candidly, “Your driving’s sure to suck even worse, so no car keys for you.”</p><p>Mason grinned.</p><p>“Felix!” Nate chided harshly. </p><p>Felix only winked at me in reply. </p><p>I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, mindlessly reaching for the hair tie on my wrist to tie the shoulder length of it back as I admitted, “That’s probably for the best.”</p><p>I really was terrible at driving. Awful. Always had been. I was sure that at least part of the reason my mother had pushed me towards a career in law enforcement was to cut down on traffic tickets.</p><p>Adam plucked the rental car keys from Nate’s palm and raised an eyebrow at me. “Ready, Detective?”</p><p>I shoved down the resurgence of that sour feeling in my gut, said, “Of course,” then followed Adam out to the car. </p><p>—————</p><p>Being on a stakeout with Adam was not as fun as I had expected, and I had honestly expected very little. Maybe a little hand-holding, if that wasn’t too much to ask. But Adam was...</p><p>Well, Adam was Adam. Focused and determined were very apt words to describe him, though I knew Felix was fond of teasing Adam for being ‘cold’. </p><p>Since the old, broken down barn that we were staking out was in the middle of nowhere, we’d had to leave the car behind and hike about four miles through the snowy woods. In the middle of the night. With no flashlights. In negative degree Fahrenheit weather. </p><p>I probably should have been concerned about the fact that none of that had seemed all that out of the ordinary or dangerous to me anymore. </p><p>Adam had frowned heavily at me when I'd rubbed the scent-dulling paste the Agency had given me over my pulse points, his gaze heavy and dark. I'd asked him if he could still smell my blood and he replied, a little clipped, that the paste was designed to work best from a distance, and over time.</p><p>Translation, yes, he still could, but he let me come along as planned anyway. Nate, who'd been on the phone with us in the car on the way to our scouting position, piped up and said that since all of Unit Bravo had spent so much time with me, they would all be more likely to pick out my scent underneath the dulling paste, and not to worry about it.</p><p>Out here in the freezing cold forest, alone in the dark, the paste seemed to have started to crack, flaking off as I breathed or moved. It itched like crazy, but I knew better than to 'accidentally' rub it off. Despite Adam's insistence about it, I didn't actually have a death wish.</p><p>The woods were silent in the way only three feet of snow can achieve, calm and still in their silence. My investigative training may not have been as intensive as Adam's but I still knew better than to break the unnerving quiet with an attempt at conversation. Adam hardly even twitched beside me as we stood watch, his entire focus on the barn some distance in front of us, which had, since we’d arrived, done nothing to betray whether or not it held secrets inside. </p><p>Not that I would have been able to see as even the bright moonlight bearing down through the naked trees only went so far for me, and my field of vision was about three feet in front of me, if that.</p><p>As more time passed, clouds covered the moon and started snowing heavily as the wind picked up.</p><p>Despite all of my layers and the high tech, Agency issued, body temp regulating winter coats the two of us were wearing, I was slowly but surely freezing my butt off, my libs getting stiff and heavy, my teeth threatening to chatter and break the silence. I couldn’t imagine how Adam must’ve been feeling, he and Mason were uber-sensitive to temperature changes. </p><p>Out of the corner of my eye, Adam went impossibly stiffer beside me, and I froze in response, straining my senses for whatever had made him react like that. After a few minutes, I heard telltale crunching through the snow. I listened harder, trying to pick out the cadence. It wasn’t just one pair of feet, it couldn’t be. It had to be more than that.</p><p>Resisting the urge to retreat from the noise, I waited, silent and still, controlling my breathing and my body. The footsteps got closer and closer, until, passing much too close for my comfort, I saw the silhouette of five people-shaped shadows come into the small clearing and begin making their way towards the barn in an unsurprisingly creepy fashion.</p><p>I held my breath as they passed, not moving a single muscle or tendon even the barest fraction.</p><p>They were almost, almost to the barn when the harsh wind changed direction to blow across my back and towards the barn and the shadows approaching it, and immediately all five shadows froze.</p><p>Oh fuck.</p><p>My heartbeat ramped up to a million and adrenaline poured into my veins.</p><p>As one, all five of the shadows turned on the spot right towards us, and just as Adam wrapped an arm around my waist and tugged me behind him, they started shrieking.</p><p>It was a noise like nothing I'd ever heard before, the sound reverberating over itself like a thousand voices across a hundred years folding over and into one another, carrying a <em>weight</em> that threatened to send me to the ground, ringing in my ears until I was sure I'd never be able to hear again.</p><p>Adam clapped hands over his ears and nearly collapsed, a horrible sound of pain coming from him, only barely audible over the shrieking. </p><p>The shadows rose off the ground, no longer touching the forest floor, rising higher, higher, higher, hanging threateningly in the air, shadowy limbs stretching out before them, towards where we stood. And then, still shrieking, they started moving towards us.</p><p>My options flitted through my mind.</p><p>The shadows were now between us and the path back to the rental car, Adam was in what had to be no small amount of pain and seemed unable to move on his own, still doubled over in pain and making noises that turned my stomach in on itself, so I ducked under one of Adams' arms to take most of his considerably bulky, muscular weight and began to drag him as fast as I could away in the opposite direction through the mounded snow. Away from the still shrieking, but thankfully slowly moving shadows. And also away from the car and the known areas of civilization and into the pitch-black darkness of the night in these unfamiliar haunted woods.</p><p>I couldn't say for sure how long we stumbled in the dark, the shrieks fading slowly behind us, though their echoes chased us for far longer than I was comfortable with. My body burned with exertion and stress, my heart pounded, I jumped at the slightest of noises from small, scurrying creatures. A few times, I nearly dropped Adam's weight, my grip slipping over his slick winter gear, snow falling into my eyes whenever I looked up at the sky to try and guess our position.</p><p>The longer we sludged through the snow, tripping over roots and rocks and brush, very nearly tumbling down a few sharp hills due to the fact I could only barely see two feet in front of us, the farther away we got from the shrieking, the more Adam seemed to recover, until he finally seemed to come to.</p><p>He tugged us to a stop in the woods, the two of us panting as the snow still fell around us, and while his icy green eyes searched the woods for danger he grit out in a strained, hoarse voice, “Detective, where are we?”</p><p>I opened my mouth to answer and found I couldn’t force myself to speak, my breath too short to allow for words, the air too thin in my lungs. I was breathing hard, my pulse still going about a million beats a minute, the frigid air searing my lungs. As I stood trying to catch my breath and calm my heart, my vision swimming and my throat <em>aching </em>from the icy claw of the winter air, I had the irrational thought that I would have frostbite on my organs if I kept breathing in air that cold. I couldn’t feel my feet any longer.</p><p>And I had no idea where we were. Neither of us had any form of electronic device on us, not even a watch, not even a compass. We’d left everything behind in the rental just in case they’d disturb the stakeout, and who needed a compass when you had a vampire who could see in the dark and had a very good memory as well as a fantastic sense of direction?</p><p>I tried to speak again, and a rush of dizziness came over me. My sight went fuzzy and distant, closing in around the edges, warping oddly.</p><p>“...William!”</p><p>I finally heard Adam’s voice, concern weaving through it as he called my name like he’d been doing it for a while.</p><p>My sight and balance corrected just in time for me to be completely aware of Adam cursing, sweeping me up into his arms and cradling me close against his chest as he set off running like we were on an Olympic track rather than a treacherous forest at night in heavy snow with supernatural beings possibly still chasing us. The wind whipped viciously at us, and I let myself shut my eyes and focus on regulating my breathing.</p><p>It didn’t seem like we’d been running very long, or rather like Adam had been running very long before we came to an abrupt stop. I tried to shift, but a subvocal growl in Adam's chest had me keeping my face pressed tight against his neck. I heard the distinct sound of Adam shouldering open a door, and for a moment I had the wild idea that Adam had run all the way back to the Agency safe house.</p><p>But then Adam shut the door with his foot and flipped on the light using his elbow, all without jostling me from the cradle of his body, and as I blinked in the sudden light, I realized Adam had somehow, impossibly, found a cabin in the woods.</p><p>With working electricity.</p><p>It was a cute place, a little studio cabin with one great room that held a small kitchen, an overstuffed, horribly plaid loveseat facing a gargantuan unlit fireplace, and a king bed piled high with quilts and covers and pillows shoved into the corner.</p><p>“How do you do that?” I croaked, unthinkingly. Really, it was slightly frustrating to me that he just. Pulled things like this out of thin air.</p><p>Adam’s head snapped down to study me. Those ice green eyes narrowed. “Are you going to pass out?”</p><p>I blinked. “I don't...think so?”</p><p>Nodding decisively, Adam carried me over to the loveseat and carefully, achingly carefully set me down. In just a few minutes the fireplace was roaring, my shoes and almost all of my layers were off, leaving me in a thick pair of joggers, a crewneck Brown University boxing club sweatshirt, my three pairs of thick socks, and all covered up with a thick, dry quilt pulled from the back of the hideous loveseat. Adam was similarly de-layered, and currently ensuring every window and seam in the door frame were covered, not allowing the light inside the cabin to escape into the night.</p><p>“Do you know where we are?” I asked, my voice a little rough, my throat dry and clicking.</p><p>“No,” Adam clipped, finishing up his task before turning out the main cabin lights. “But in the morning I am positive I will be able to lead us back to the rental car if the others have not found us by then.”</p><p>I looked around the admittedly very cozy wood cabin. “Do you think it’s safe to stay here for the night?”</p><p>Adam frowned heavily. “I cannot know for certain, but I should think so. The scent of unfamiliar humans is stale, and with the snowstorm outside whoever owns the cabin should not be back, for tonight at the very least considering the fresh snow on the roads. As for the shtrigas, they-”</p><p>“The what?” I asked.</p><p>“Shtrigas,” Adam repeated, frown still firmly in place, eyes scanning over me from head to toe as he crossed his arms over his wide wall of a muscled chest, “The supernaturals we were observing tonight. They are not known for seeking out adult prey, no matter how aggressive they may act.”</p><p>“Oh.” I sat up suddenly, reaching for him in concern. “Wait, are you alright? When they started screaming, you–”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Adam promised, his eyes softening in the smallest way, catching my hand in one of his, brushing his knuckles against my cheek with the other. “Shtrigas have a very, ahem, a very powerful scream. But the damage is temporary, and it’s already healed.” </p><p>Adam nodded toward the small kitchen. “We also have enough provisions for a week if we end up stranded, though I doubt it will come to that.”</p><p>I felt my eyebrows draw together in concern. “I highly doubt they have blood here.”</p><p>Adam huffed. “I can make do.”</p><p>I grit my teeth and tried to stand, and immediately regretted it when a small wave of dizziness overcame me again. Adam was right there to gently guide me back to the loveseat, chiding me, “You overexerted yourself. You need sugar.”</p><p>I missed his hands on me the second they left my body, and I bit back the words of ‘The kissing kind of sugar?’ that wanted to escape.</p><p>I curled into myself on the loveseat, watching the firelight play behind the grate as Adam shuffled around some more behind me. Sighing, I said, "Well, the scent neutralizer didn’t work, did it?”</p><p>“No,” Adam agreed but didn’t say anything else, until, "Here."</p><p>Adam appeared at the corner of the loveseat, his hand thrusting a washcloth out to me.</p><p>Gingerly, I took it, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Shuffling his feet the slightest amount, Adam grunted, "Wipe off the scent neutralizer. I don't..."</p><p>I froze, the damp washcloth halfway to my neck, waiting for him to finish. Long had I been suspicious that Adam actually enjoyed my scent, it was the way he put his nose in the crook of my neck whenever we embraced, the fascination with my throat and my wrists when we were...<em>together</em>. He'd never <em>said</em> anything, yet, and my heart fluttered in my chest to think he finally might.</p><p>Adam didn't finish his sentence, choosing to simply grunt noncommittally and go back towards the kitchenette.</p><p>Well, that hadn’t gone as planned.</p><p>Adam huffed, and I flushed as I realized I’d said it out loud. </p><p>“Nothing ever goes as planned when you are involved, Detective,” Adam said as he rounded the loveseat and handed me a large sandwich and a glass of water.</p><p>I couldn’t help but feel a bit hurt by those words, though I knew he’d meant nothing malicious by them, so I just dutifully ate my sandwich and tried not to wish he’d hold my hand, or sit down, or just stop standing there like that.</p><p>I could feel Adam studying me intently, so I swallowed my last bite and offered, “What about you? Do you...need anything?"</p><p>For a long moment, Adam didn't answer, just stood there, frowning heavily at me, his huge arms crossed over his chest in a way that I usually found rather fetching, though I found it less attractive right after the man had just, however unintentionally as I knew it to be, indirectly insulted me.</p><p>Then, Adam said softly, "I do not need anything at the moment."</p><p>I finished my food and gulped down the entirety of the large glass of water. I started to place the dishes on the coffee table in front of me, but Adam just silently took them both and went back into the kitchen.</p><p>I went back to studying the fire.</p><p>“Why does your face look like that?” Adam blurted.</p><p>I startled a bit at his sudden reappearance and the admittedly out of place question. “Like what?”</p><p>Adam made a strange movement with his hand. “You’ve been wearing that look on your face since we left the Agency safe house.”</p><p>Oh. That look. I shook my head at Adam. “It’s nothing, I’m being silly.”</p><p>Adam’s face grew stern. “Tell me what is bothering you.”</p><p>The man had a stubborn streak a mile wide, especially if he thought someone was keeping something from him. He was a commanding officer through and through.</p><p>I picked imaginary lint off of the quilt spread over my lap, not looking at him. "It's nothing. Really."</p><p>The fire crackled in the fireplace, the only noise in the cabin.</p><p>A gentle finger tipped my chin up, forcing me to meet Adam's eyes. "Tell me."</p><p>And really, if Adam was going to look at me like I was the only thing that could keep his focus, and use <em>that</em> tone of voice on me as well, the one that was too similar to the purring rumble of a prairie cat, then it was his own damn fault for getting the absolute most vulnerable answers I had.</p><p>The words spilled out, unbidden, “We're together, aren’t we?”</p><p>Adam’s mouth fell open a little, and he blinked a few times at me, taken aback.</p><p>I winced. I really hadn’t meant to show that much insecurity all at once, but I'd been helpless in the face of <em>that</em> voice and <em>that</em> look. “Never mind, it’s stupid, I’m sorry, I just need to sleep or something, I’m fine, I-”</p><p>Adam knelt down by my feet, one of his heavy hands landing on my knee and halting my attempt to get up, his face severe. “Why do you ask if we are or are not together?”</p><p>I didn’t want to answer, so I looked away from Adam and tried to find something, anything else to talk about.</p><p>Adam’s big hand cupped my jaw and turned my head back towards him. “Talk to me.”</p><p>Twice in one evening really was too much for any one person to bear. He really was a gorgeous man, and I’d always suffered from the inclination to offer him whatever he wanted when he looked at me like<em> that</em>.</p><p>I looked down at my hands, twisting together in my lap, and mentally committed myself to having this conversation. “You still call me Detective.”</p><p>He just stared at me for a beat.</p><p>Then, in a confused voice, he said, “Yes. You still are a detective.”</p><p>“No, I mean - I just,” I huffed in frustration, “You call me detective when you could call me Will. And you never call me an endearment, of any kind, which is fine! It is, I understand some people just aren’t into endearments and that’s ok that you don’t especially like them, or even like to use them, or whatever it is, I just…”</p><p>I couldn’t look him in the eyes. I forced myself to finish, nearly silently, “I just sometimes wonder if there’s more to it than that.”</p><p>What followed were two minutes of oppressive silence. Finally, Adam ground out, “You doubt my feelings for you.”</p><p>“No!” I cried, snapping my head up to meet his walled-off gaze. “Well, no, not exactly. I just...I like touching you. I love it when you touch me, I can’t get enough of it, God, your hands on me drive me insane, every single time. It’s like you’re lighting me up from the inside, and I just, I can’t help but want more of it.”</p><p>I couldn’t get a read on what he was thinking, but there was no stopping the words coming out of my mouth now. “And believe me, I know how obvious I am about it. I’ve always been easy to read in that department, and I’ve come to terms with it over the years. But with you?” I searched his face. “I’m not sure if I affect you the same way. You’re so important to me, and you’re so hard to read. Sometimes I worry that I, I don’t know. That maybe I’m more into you than you’re into me.”</p><p>Adam sat back on his heels, considering me. I tried not to shy away from the intensity of his gaze. </p><p>It had taken a lot for Adam and me to admit our feelings for each other, and while there was certainly a lot of pain during those shared experiences in our past, I regretted none of it if it meant he could be here with me like this, looking at me the way he always looked at me.</p><p>In my heart I knew Adam cared deeply for me, I did, I just…</p><p>Sometimes I wanted to hear the words.</p><p>The entire cabin was quiet but for our breathing and the crackle of the fire as Adam sat, thinking. Then, he started talking.</p><p>“I call you Detective because I respect you. You have worked very hard to be where you are in your career and you are extremely adept at your job, and since we work together I want to give you that respect. In private, I-” Adam paused, glancing down at the floor for a moment before continuing, “It is an adjustment for me to use your name. I never allowed myself to think much about it, before we..."</p><p>Arousal stirred in my stomach as I thought about our first kiss, the passion and the power behind it, the reflection of that moment in Adam's eyes.</p><p>"I had to...remain professional." Adam continued, "While some of that need to remain professional will stay between us, as long as we work together, I do have the freedom to call you your given name more often, and I will endeavor to use it more in the future. It is something that I would like to improve on.”</p><p>Then Adam’s eyes bored into mine. “I do not touch you as much as I would like to. If I did, I would never stop touching you.”</p><p>I knew I was blushing but I couldn’t bring myself to care. I couldn’t look away from him either.</p><p>Adam shifted slightly. “This is new for me. <em> You </em>are new for me. But I care about you. Very much.”</p><p>I smiled at him, my whole body feeling warm in a way that had nothing to do with the fire or the quilt. “I care about you very much too, Adam.”</p><p>A small quirk of his mouth was followed by that rare, soft expression crossing his face. Then, he looked away for a moment, something crossing his mind that he considered before he nodded decisively to himself. </p><p>He looked back at me, and I felt my breath catch when I saw the heat in his eyes. “Would you like me to touch you now?”</p><p>I swallowed. Nodded.</p><p>Adam approached smoothly, confidently. There was zero hesitation in the way he moved, in the way his eyes hungrily watched my face. His bare hands clasped my back and swiftly pulled me into his body, arranging us so I was straddling his lap on the plaid couch, pushing away the heavy quilt that tangled around my legs. With those huge, strong hands Adam pulled me taut against his equally huge, strong body.</p><p>“There we go,” he murmured, and that was all the warning I had before he caught my mouth with his.</p><p>God, I loved kissing him. He used the same determination and vicious fervor he attacked everything else in his life with. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hummed into his mouth.</p><p>His calloused hands snuck up my back under my clothes, his fingers digging into my skin to pull me closer.</p><p>I didn’t even try to hide the noise that that elicited, and I rolled my hips into his.</p><p>“I love how you respond to me,” he growled, “love the sounds you make.”</p><p>Adam was usually more along the quiet side of things when we did this, and the fact that he was talking more, on purpose, just for me, made my fingertips tingle, something like giddy greed curling low in my stomach and swirling with arousal. We’d only just started and I was already rock hard and aching in the best possible way. Typical and completely unsurprising.</p><p>Adam pulled away from the kiss, the two of us panting a little, so he could growl against my open mouth, “I love the way you smell like this. Hot, hard, hungry, sweet.”</p><p>I groaned and tilted my head back to let him press that mouth of his to my throat, my hips finding a rhythm against his. One of his hands left my back to tug my hair loose from its tie and tangle his fingers in it.</p><p>I relaxed completely into his hold, letting him take all of my weight and move my head to his liking, letting myself get a little lost in the heat of his touch, the feel of his mouth, the rolling of our hips, the powerful, coiled strength of his body.</p><p>“That’s it,” Adam purred, “there we go.”</p><p>“Adam,” I begged.</p><p>He pulled away from me, ignoring the small noise of protest I gave, pulling off my sweatshirt to run his large hands over my bare, heated skin, making me shiver. He leaned back in and pressed the edge of his not quite blunt teeth into the skin of my throat, one sharp incisor dragging across, not breaking the fragile surface, and I bucked hard against the thick bulge of his erection under my ass. </p><p>He kept his head there, mouthing at the skin where my neck met my shoulder, teasing the muscle between his teeth, sucking it into his mouth hard enough to mark, to bruise. I babbled incoherently, pleading, my hips rocking against his, my hands wound tight in his short hair and in the back of his sweatshirt, panting.</p><p>Releasing his mouthful of my skin, Adam used one of his hands to hold my hips still enough for him to grind up, hard, and purred against my ear, "Smell so sweet for me, love."</p><p>“Ah!” I whined, clutching to him tighter, my hips unconsciously testing his hold.</p><p>I could feel him smiling as he pulled away and tilted my head to meet his gaze. “Tell me what you want, William.” He pressed a barely-there kiss to my mouth and gently tugged me back when I tried to follow his mouth. “You can have whatever you want. Just have to ask, love.”</p><p>A new rush of heat poured over me. God, I loved it when he called me that.</p><p>The hand he still had on my hip easily stilled my mindless rocking, his fingers slipping beneath the waistband of my joggers. “Look at me.”</p><p>I obeyed. His eyes practically burned with lust, roving over my body like he never wanted to forget any of it. The edge of possession in that gaze had me clawing at his neck to get him to touch me, kiss me, something, forgetting he wanted me to ask.</p><p>“Easy, easy,” he chuckled, soothing me. “Just tell me what you want.”</p><p>“You,” I breathed.</p><p>“Good,” Adam grinned, sharp and predatory. “How, William?”</p><p>My mind supplied me with one image of being on my knees for him in front of the fireplace, his hands in my hair. “I wanna suck you off.”</p><p>Adam’s pupils practically swallowed his irises. “This is supposed to be about you.”</p><p>The comment took a moment to process in my lust-thick brain. I let a wicked grin curl on my face before reaching down between our bodies to cup the heavy swell of his dick and squeeze.</p><p>He hissed softly and I bit back the responding whine when his hand dug just a hair too tightly into my hip, the way I liked best. I loved it when Adam got to show off that strength at his disposal, lift me up and fuck me against a wall like it was nothing, pick me up when I was on top and put me right on his dick and fuck up into me like it was just as easy as breathing.</p><p>I kept eye contact with him as I said, “This is supposed to be about what I want, right?”</p><p>Adam nodded darkly.</p><p>Grinning, I squeezed him again, my hips rolling with the sound he made. “And all I can think about is getting on my knees for you. Taking your dick so far down my throat I can’t breathe. Your hands in my hair, making me take it, harder, faster, keeping me gagging for it.”</p><p>His lip curled in response to that, a rumbling noise in his chest, his eyes dark and blade sharp as he watched me. </p><p>I started to move off of his lap but his hands halted me, the hand on my hip lifting to cradle my jaw.</p><p>When I met his eyes, he asked, "What's your safeword?"</p><p>"Green means good, Yellow means pause, Red means a full immediate stop," I answered dutifully.</p><p>"Good," Adam growled, and I could practically hear the rush of precome staining my underwear at the curl of his words around my skin.</p><p>Adam's thumb traced the bottom edge of my lower lip, and I ducked my head to nip my teeth at it, rolling my hips and looking up at Adam through my lashes.</p><p>There was a sharp flash of arousal, the growl in his chest hitching louder for a moment before Adam got himself back under control, asking calmly, "What's your safeword when you can't speak?"</p><p>Briefly, I closed my lips around the tip of Adam's thumb, teasing it with my teeth and tongue before answering, "I snap my fingers twice."</p><p>"Good," Adam's smile was vicious as he pulled his hand away, dragging me in for a dizzying kiss.</p><p>Because of Adam's concern over our physical relationship, what with his enhanced strength and stamina and the way we got when we were together like this, especially the way that I got when we were together like this, I'd suggested using safewords to ease Adam's discomfort.</p><p>I squirmed out of his hold and wiggled down to my knees in front of him, pulling the rest of my clothes off in the process. </p><p>Looking back up at him, I swallowed hard at the look in his icy green eyes lit by the firelight, spreading his thick thighs with my hands to mouth at his cock through his pants, panting out against him, “Ok?”</p><p>He practically growled, “Yes,” as one of his big hands cupped the back of my skull, just rested there, not pushing, not yet.</p><p>I stretched my mouth open to fit my teeth on either side of his dick. I could feel the heat pouring off of him through the denim of his pants as I dragged my mouth up and down the length, and Adam groaned loudly.</p><p>The first time I’d ever seen Adam naked in a sexual context, the sheer size of his dick, much larger than any I’d previously taken, and certainly larger than any toy I owned, I’d suddenly realized there might have been a different, or even an additional reason for Adam being so reluctant to take me to bed. The logistics of him fitting inside me being that reason. It had been then that, suddenly, Mason calling me a size queen every time I kissed Adam's cheek hello or goodbye made sense.</p><p>Since we’d initiated the physical aspect to our relationship, Adam had admitted to me that previous partners had straight-up leaped out of bed when he’d taken off his pants. I’d been quick to assure him that I was not one of those people. The exact opposite in fact.</p><p>Adam tapped my cheek, stopping my mindless movement through his now saliva-wet pants, his deep voice rumbling, “Don’t get lost, Will. Keep focused.”</p><p>I nodded, pulling away from his body to open up his pants, as I did Adam took off his top layers and lifted his hips helpfully for me as I slid the fabric down his powerful legs to his ankles, and off entirely.</p><p>I hummed happily at the sight of him, bare for me, spread across the seat on that awful plaid couch like a powerful king on his throne.</p><p>I went back to what I’d been doing before, dragging my open mouth along his length, humming at the taste of him.</p><p>Adam’s hand tightened slightly in my hair, pulling me back slightly. “C'mere,” he purred, taking himself in hand and guiding my mouth to his heavy cock.</p><p>I wrapped my hand around his base and stretched my mouth wide, his hot, silk encased steel length pushing past my lips. I twisted my hand around his base, stimulating what my mouth wasn’t reaching as I rocked back and forth. Adam’s precum spilled across my tongue, the sharp flavor causing me to shiver.</p><p>I hollowed my cheeks out, my eyelids slipping closed as I sucked him to the back of my throat. I couldn’t stop the saliva that spilled from my mouth, didn’t even try, used it to slick the way of my hand at his base as I sucked harder.</p><p>“Fuck,” Adam groaned.</p><p>A hot flush worked its way up from my chest. He only cursed like that during sex, and it never failed to turn me on.</p><p>“Can you take more?” Adam asked, voice low and rough.</p><p>I shivered, lifting up enough to answer, "Green," before pushing down further on his cock, enough that the head of his cock slipped ever so slightly down the back of my throat, my jaw stretched to its limit around him, everything wet and messy, the world hazy around me. He was so heavy and solid in my mouth, the taste of him thick on my tongue, his muscled body my entire world in that moment.</p><p>“Fuck,” Adam said again, with feeling.</p><p>Gently, Adam pulled me off just enough that he could slide down the couch, reaching for one of my hands at the same time, pulling it up to his mouth.</p><p>I stopped moving, looking up at him from between his thighs, one hand still wrapped around his base, the rest still sitting heavy and hot on my tongue. I couldn’t do anything but whine when he took two of my fingers into his mouth, sucking them, swirling his tongue around the digits, getting them dripping wet.</p><p>Finally, he dropped my hand, his sex-heavy eyes finding mine, his voice equally sex-rough as he purred, “C’mon, Will.”</p><p>I went back to bobbing my head, pushing down further and further on his cock, teasing his head with the back of my throat, working myself open for him. With my other hand, I reached behind his balls and rubbed at his hole.</p><p>Adam hissed in pleasure, both of his hands now in my hair, fingers just the right side of too tight, holding me fast to his cock just the way I’d asked for, making me work harder to get him down my throat. He didn’t quite push, but his hands were heavy enough I could imagine he was.</p><p>I pressed my spit slick fingers hard against his hole, teasing him, reveling in the noise he made at it.</p><p>Should there be one thing I was truly grateful for in our physical relationship it was that Adam was just as willing and eager to bottom as he was to top, though through it all there was still this undercurrent of him being the one in charge.</p><p>Adam groaned when his cock slipped into my throat, his hips twitching. I kept rubbing at his hole, teasing him open and continued pushing down onto his cock, working back and forth to catch my breath and open up my throat, thankful that my gag reflex was almost null. Meeting the hand around the base of his dick with my mouth, I let go, using the now free hand to brace myself on his thick thigh.</p><p>“Touch yourself,” Adam ordered.</p><p>I reached down, wrapping a hand around my aching dick, groaning at the rush of pleasure after neglecting it. I’d gotten so consumed with Adam I hadn’t thought about the pounding of blood racing through my body, concentrated between my thighs.</p><p>Slowly, I kept taking more and more of him down my throat until my nose was pressed against his skin, the entirety of his dick down my throat, stretching me to my limit. </p><p>Adam’s hands tightened in my hair, pressing me down just barely as he did so, and I groaned as best as I was able. I abandoned my own dick to go back to bracing myself on his thigh, swallowing around him.</p><p>With my other hand, I slipped a finger inside of Adam's body, up to the second knuckle. </p><p>“Fuck,” Adam spat out.</p><p>I pushed my finger further, in and out, loosening him up. I pulled back, letting him slip out of my mouth, and I panted, “Green. Fuck my throat.”</p><p>“So fucking good,” Adam growled, guiding me back to his dick.</p><p>I went all the way back down in one pass, swallowing him down to the root, before I let his hands take over, pushing my head down and pulling me back up at a punishing pace, leaving just barely enough time for me to breathe as I needed.</p><p>I let him have complete control, trusting him to know my limits, letting my throat be used. I pushed my finger back inside of him, searching for his-</p><p>“Fuck!” Adam yelled, his hips swirling in response, caught between pressing forward into my mouth or back against the pressure of my finger massaging his prostate. </p><p>After a moment he resumed fucking my throat, harder than before, a constant growl rumbling through his thick chest and settling over my skin like a coat. </p><p>I pressed harder into his prostate, rubbing circles around the nerve and rubbing my thumb against the skin behind his balls, sucking hard around his cock in my throat, groaning, saliva pooling against his pelvis as his pace increased, his hands twisting in my hair and his hips lifting to fuck forward into my throat and then back against my hand, and then-</p><p>With a vicious snarl, Adam pulled out of my throat and came hard, spilling over my tongue as I tried my best to swallow.</p><p>I slipped my hand free of him as he came down, slowly, very slowly pulling back on his softening length, sucking lightly and licking up the come that I hadn’t managed to swallow.</p><p>He slipped free of my mouth, and I panted, my hips squirming with the need for release still burning under my skin, though my limbs were heavy and felt slow to respond.</p><p>“You want to come?” Adam asked, his voice just barely understandable from the growl still rumbling in his chest, his eyes bright with satisfaction as he reached down, sliding his hand through the mess of saliva around his pelvis, slicking it.</p><p>Then he reached down and wrapped a hand around my dick.</p><p>I whined, my hands digging into his thighs as he began to jerk me off. </p><p>“Come on, love,” Adam half crooned, half growled, teeth flashing bright and sharp in the firelight. “Come for me.”</p><p>My heart was pounding, the pleasure in my body ratcheting higher and higher, but I couldn’t quite go over, and I moaned in frustration.</p><p>“Oh, love,” Adam purred against my ear, sending shivers down my spine even as his slick hand jerked me off harder, “I know what you need.”</p><p>With his other hand, Adam thrust three fingers between my sore lips, over my sensitive tongue, and ordered, “Suck.”</p><p>My eyes rolled back as I obeyed, my hips thrusting into his hand, the scent of his skin in my nose and the taste of him still strong on my tongue, his voice whispering in what sounded like French in my ear and I was thrust over the edge into orgasm violently, without warning, coming so hard my vision went black.</p><p>When I opened my eyes again, I was still naked but clean of come and spit, wrapped up in an equally naked and clean Adam’s arms with my back to his chest in the huge bed I’d noticed earlier, under a multitude of bedcovers with the fire burning low in the background, the lights now off.</p><p>I hummed in pleasure, snuggling closer into his body, back against his skin. “Well, at least something good came out of this mess.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Adam replied, his arms tightening around me, and I could feel his nose running along the shell of my ear.</p><p>I was drifting closer and closer to sleep when Adam cleared his throat.</p><p>“Will, I want you to know…” Adam paused, letting out a slow breath. “I want you to talk to me about what you’re feeling, even if you might think it reflects poorly. On you, or me, or our relationship.”</p><p>I frowned, searching out his hands with my own, winding our fingers together on my chest. “It wasn’t fair of me to imply-”</p><p>“William,” Adam grumbled, voice thick with intent.</p><p>I sighed. “I will, Adam. I promise. But still. It wasn't fair of me to imply that I doubted you. I don't. I hope you know that."</p><p>So much time passed after I finished speaking that I wasn't sure he was going to answer me. Then, very quietly, Adam said, "I know."</p><p>I smiled, humming lightly, enjoying the pleasant, full-body ache settling under my skin. "Also, I want you to know I expect the same from you, ok? I know you’re not big on talking about your feelings, but I do like hearing the words.”</p><p>Even softer than before, I heard him murmur, “I can manage that.”</p><p>I yawned, fighting the smile that wanted to stretch across my face, and let my eyes fall closed again, settling into the protective curve of Adam's body, trusting him to keep me safe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>